Hate Leads to Love 2
by realistjoker
Summary: Continuation of the first story, after getting together Harry and Severus have to deal with the challange of raising children and trying to keep their relationship from not falling apart. HP/SS, Mpreg, sex etc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own the HP series. After a few days, the long awaited sequel, this one will deal with Taji, Lily, and the new baby growing up. Also it will deal with the challenges Harry and Severus will face with the kids and their marriage. Enjoy the sequel and please review to let me know how it's going.**

* * *

"Sevy read me a story," Taji said jumping on to Severus's lap with a book. It was almost his bedtime and he wanted Severus to read, because he loved Severus's voice. Taji still hadn't gotten used to the fact of calling Severus papa.

"No Taji," Severus said pushing the boy off his lap. He had just come home from teaching, looking after the Slytherins, and brewing potions. Normally these activities wouldn't make him tired, but the fact he was pregnant made him more exhausted. Poppy, Albus, Minerva and Harry kept telling him to relax, but he couldn't. He didn't care if he was six months pregnant; he had many things to accomplish before the baby was born. Yawning Severus got up to go to bed.

Taji just stood there with tears running down his eyes. Severus would barely spend anytime with him with work and Lily. He was starting to learn to cope with Lily, but with the new baby on the way, he felt worthless. No one wanted to spend time with him anymore, not even Harry. The only person that made him feel like anything was Draco, but Draco didn't live with them anymore. Draco was studying for his potions mastery in Boston for the next few months. Draco had only left two months before, but Taji missed him like crazy. He was happy he got to call, write, and e-mail Draco, but it wasn't the same as actually having him there. Seeing Harry come into the living room after checking on Lily, Taji went to him and held his arms up.

"What's wrong," Harry asked picking up his son.

"Sevy no love me anymore." Taji said as he buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"Yes he does. Why do you think that?"

"Cause he won't read me story."

Harry carried Taji into his room and sat the small boy on the bed. "He's tired; it takes a lot of energy for a baby to grow inside someone."

"He's always tired." Taji said laying under the covers.

Harry pulled the covers over him. "It will be better when the baby is born."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will. Do you want me to read you the story?"

"No," Taji turned his back to Harry and fell asleep.

Harry sighed as he kissed Taji's forehead. Going into his bedroom, he saw Severus already dressed for bed reading a potions book. Harry had to admit these last few months since finding out Severus was pregnant was stressful. Severus was more irate and would blow up on anyone that did something he didn't approve on. He also spent more time alone in his potions lab brewing potions, even if Poppy advised against it. Harry had to deal with work, which took a lot of time to the point that Harry had to employ a couple house elves to look after the house. Lily also took up a lot of time, but now at seven months she could sleep during the night, sit up unsupported, and was babbling. She had a fiery attitude just like her grandmother. The issue they were facing now with her is that she was starting teething, which made her as irritable as Severus. Taji wasn't much better, he was more withdrawn now that Draco had left. He was more prone to say words in his first language that no one knew, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he was cursing. "Severus tomorrow night please read Taji a story." Harry said lying next to his husband.

"I'm tired Harry and it always takes a long time to read to him." Severus said not putting down his book.

Harry hated when Severus would read when he tried to talk. Snatching the book away, Harry didn't care if he pissed Severus off. "Please he feels that you don't love him anymore."

"Of course I still love him, unlike you I have to carry around a child that makes me increasingly tired as the days go by."

"Maybe if you took some time off to rest, then you wouldn't be so tired," Harry pointed out.

"You can't tell me what to do." It made Severus feel like when they had first gotten Taji and him and Harry would fight all the time, about what Severus should do.

"Yes I can for the sake of our children."

"Harry, I'm tired, good night." Severus said turning on his side.

Getting up, Harry went and sat by the fire for a couple of hours until he heard Lily screaming. Getting up he found Lily holding her cheeks as her face grew red. Summoning a frozen teething ring, Harry put it in her mouth, put her on his shoulder, and started to rock her. "Shh I know its hurts." Taking her to the living room, Harry tried to get her to go back to sleep, but nothing he did was working. "Dobby,"

"Yes master Harry," said a house- elf appearing. Dobby used to work at Hogwarts, but when he found out Harry needed a house-elf he volunteered himself. Harry and Severus had offered to pay him, but Dobby refused saying it would be his pleasure in serving Harry Potter's family He loved being with his family and was happy that Draco had left. Even if he didn't express it he thought Draco would have a bad influence on Taji. Taji didn't like the elf, most of the times he avoided Dobby, but when he couldn't or he became so stressed and frustrated about Lily and the new baby; he would hit Dobby of course not when Harry or Severus were around. Dobby never said anything about the abuse, because Draco did the same thing when he was younger and he felt that he would be betraying Taji.

"I need you to bring a warm bottle for Lily."

"Yes master Harry, a bottle for little Lily, Dobby get it right away," the house-elf said disappearing.

"What's wrong with her," asked Severus coming into the living room. He was trying to sleep, but Lily's screams had woke him up.

"She's teething. Do you have a potion to calm her down?"

"Yes," Severus summoned the potion just as Dobby returned with the bottle. Taking the bottle, Severus added a couple drops of the potion and handed it to Harry. Sucking on the bottle, Lily soon calmed down and fell back asleep. "She should be out until morning."

Harry cuddled the baby girl and tucked her back into bed. Feeling the need to Harry and Severus went to check on Taji. They found the small boy curled into his ball as Edo his stuffed tiger lay curled next to him. Uncurling him, Harry laid him straight and kissed his head. Not having done it yet, Severus kissed the child to. Yawning Severus went back to bed; before he got to fall asleep Harry grabbed him. "I love you and will you please read to Taji tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will," Severus said drifting off to sleep. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband and new child.

* * *

**P.S. end of the first chapter; I have already started plans for the next chapter. I can't wait to write Taji as a teenager, I have so many ideas on how he will act. A little preview he will make Harry and Severus's lives a living hell. The new baby's birth will come up in the next couple of chapters I haven't decided if it will be a boy or girl. Please review and tell me how the story is and what the baby should be and a possible name. Next chapter deals with the remaining months of Severus's pregnancy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Hp series. Thanks for the reviews so far, the gender of the baby is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

Taji fingers slowly ran through Fawkes's feathers. He had always found the phoenix intriguing, because in a way he felt he could relate. Fawkes slow sang out bits of his song to the boy to allure him. Fawkes knew the boy was more then he appeared to the humans. When they first met, Fawkes could tell that the boy was destined for great things. Albus watched Taji and Fawkes with a look of happiness as he drank some tea. At the current time, Harry was at work and Severus was teaching. Taji had gotten kicked out of his daycare for biting not only a few kids, but also a teacher. As Harry and Severus tried to find another daycare for Taji, Albus had volunteered to take the boy. He felt that he hadn't spent enough time with Taji. He and Minerva were officially Taji's grandparents, next to Tobias and Eileen and James and Lily. "Taji do you want some tea?"

"No," Taji said turning his head a little toward Albus.

Taji hated tea and he couldn't understand why people wanted to drink the stuff all the time. Turning back to Fawkes, he could feel the warmth that radiated off the bird. Back in _Credraut, _there were birds similar to phoenixes, but they white and gold. Those birds were seen as a figure of life and divinity. Taji had his own personal one, which he missed like crazy, but he knew that if a bird lost its master then they would go look for him or her. So he had faith he would see it again. Fawkes turned his head toward Taji and stared into his eyes as if he could see into the child's soul. Albus watched intrigue by the interaction; he knew Fawkes had not done this with any human, but him. Nevertheless, he had to remember Taji wasn't human nor could they turn him into one. Soon it became quiet until Taji started to speak in his language to Fawkes; Fawkes respond by singing a few notes of his song. Albus wondered if the two could understand each other. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was almost lunchtime. "Taji it's lunchtime, I'm sure you want to see Sevy."

Taji didn't hear Albus, he was hypnotized in staying to speak to Fawkes; the bird was wise like his bird was. It took Albus walking up to him and shaking him a little for him to snap out of it. "What sir?"

"It's lunchtime little one, don't you want to see Sevy?"

"Yes," Taji said following Albus out of the room.

--

On the way down, Albus noticed Taji wasn't scared of the portraits anymore; he was sure Fawkes had something to do with it. "Taji can you understand what Fawkes's song is about?"

"Yes,"

"What does he say?"

"It's a secret between me and Fawkes. Albe can I always play with Fawkes when you watch me?"

"Yes, but you must call me Grandpa."

"Why?" Taji couldn't understand the issue with having grandparents. Most of his were dead. Amall had killed his father when he ascended the throne. Taji's grandmother was a lonely widow who was still alive, but Taji never saw her. She hated the sight of most of her grandchildren. She only saw a few of the oldest girls, but no one else.

"Because I consider Harry and Severus my sons and so does Minerva."

"What's the point? Daddy and Sevy have parents. Does Lily have to call you grandpa?"

"If she wants to, but she also has Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I guess the point is that it would be a term of respect, like when you call Harry, daddy." Taji still didn't understand, but decided not to press the issue. Once they got to the Great Hall, Taji ran and jumped into Severus's lap.

Severus almost pushed Taji off him again; he had told Taji repeatedly, that when jumped into his lap; that he hit the baby. "Taji go sit in your own seat," Severus hissed into his ear. Taji knew Sevy was mad at him and did what he was told. Pulling himself up in seat, Taji ate his lunch quietly. After lunch, Taji tried to go with Severus back to the dungeons. "No Taji, I don't trust you around my potions," snapped Severus.

"I'll be good Sevy, I promise," Taji pleaded.

"No, go stay with Albus," Severus said.

"Severus he'll stay with me," Minerva said approaching the two. She knew Severus was pregnant, but he had no right to deny Taji the attention he wanted. Severus just gave the woman a look, before he went back to the dungeons without saying a word. Looking down she saw Taji was on the verge of tears. "How about we go walk around the lake?"

"No, want to be with Fawkes." Taji said depressed.

"I have to speak with Albus anyway," she said taking his hand. The two walked in silence to Albus's office, a couple times Taji squeezed her hand because of the portraits, which he still wasn't used to. Once they were in Albus's office, Fawkes sang Taji a lullaby and the child went fast to sleep. Putting Taji in his private room, Albus and Minerva enjoyed a cup of hot tea.

"Taji has a certain fascination with Fawkes," said Albus dropping a lemon drop in his tea.

"Albus you need to speak with Severus and how he treats Taji; I do know the man is pregnant, but he sometimes treats Taji as when he first got here. Didn't you see how he treated Taji at lunch when he wouldn't let the child be with him? After lunch when I know Severus had a break, he didn't want Taji to be near him.

"I saw Minerva, but Taji should not have jumped on Severus. I'm sure Severus wanted to spend some alone time to rest."

"Bull Albus, Severus is in the dungeons brewing like always. Albus, I don't question Harry's parenting style, but Severus's I'm worried about. I feel that he keeps ignoring Taji or both him and Harry pay more attention to the other children; then Taji will hurt the other children."

"Taji would never do that Minerva."

"Albus you heard what he said about him and his other siblings." Minerva said getting angry.

"I know, but he has changed so much, but since you are so worried I will speak to both Harry and Severus about it."

"Thank you Albus," she said as her anger went down.

--

Harry was tired after work he wanted nothing more to do, but sleep. Today they had gone a raid and had captured two hidden death eaters. As the aurors surrounded the death eaters, a battle broke out, which resulted in one of the death eaters death. Harry hated that a death happened, but at least it wasn't one of his comrades. Apparating to the Burrow, Harry found Molly listening to the radio as Lily played with some of her toys. "Hi how was she?"

"Perfect as always, soon I'll have another grandchild to look after. Harry you haven't told me is the baby Severus is carrying a boy or girl?"

"We're going to have another little girl. We haven't come up with names yet."

Molly squealed. "Another little girl, I bet she'll come out looking like you. Hopefully she'll have red hair and green eyes like your mother."

"It would be something if she did," said Harry picking up Lily, who giggled. "Bye Molly see you on Sunday."

* * *

**p.s. So the baby is a girl, which I'm still coming up with names for. If anyone has an idea about the name tell me. Next chapter, Severus starts to go into labor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone knows the disclaimer. In this chapter the baby is born yay. Review and let me know how the story is going so far.**

* * *

Severus groaned as he tried to get through his seventh year potion class, for a few hours a couple of sharp pains kept shooting through his body. He doubt they were contractions, because the baby was suppose be born in middle June and it was the end of May. For the last last three months, life had been even more stressful. Lily was crawling and speaking simple words and Taji was more irate at the simplest stuff. Severus was glad Draco was coming back in the summer, so he could take Taji. Feeling tired, Severus dismissed class early and went home. Harry had a day off, so he was spending time with Taji and Lily. Walking into the house, Severus was jumped on by Taji. "What did I tell you about jumping on me? If you refuse to listen, I'll spank you."

"I'm sorry Sevy," Taji said looking at the ground. He just wanted to show Sevy, that he was happy he was back. Severus just glared at the child as he went to the living room. Taji solemnly followed Severus.

In the living room, Harry was holding Lily's hands as the little girl took a few uncertain steps. Seeing Severus, Harry swooped Lily in his arms and greeted the man. "Hey what are you doing home early?"

"I got tired."

"Do you want to go lay down?"

"No I'm fine now," Severus said giving Lily a kiss as he took her into his arms. Lily giggled and reached out for Severus's hair as she said dada. Taji stood there jealous, every since Lily had come to live with them. Harry and Severus spent more time with her and expressed their love more for her. Taji never said anything, but his anger over the situation was mounting.

Harry saw the mad expression on Taji's face and went to him. For the last few months, he had been trying to give Taji all the attention the little boy deserved and it worked, but it seemed lately Taji was getting worse. In April, he had begun another daycare, only to be kicked out after a week for violent behavior. So now he was either at Hogwarts, at the Weasley's or he stayed with Dobby during the day. Hermione had suggested for Taji to see a counselor so he could learn to get along with other children his age. Harry was apprehensive about the idea, but he knew Taji would have to learn to be sociable soon before he started school in September. "Severus how about we go out to the park or something?"

"No, I need to relax for awhile." The toll of carrying the baby was finally wearing him down, forcing him to rest more. Severus put Lily down and went to his bedroom. Taji tried to follow him, but was rejected. Feeling bad, he went to go hold Edo in his room.

Harry watched the boy; he knew Taji loved Severus more then anything, but Severus was rarely expressing any form of love for Taji. Putting Lily in her playpen, Harry went to his son. He found Taji on his bed holding Edo close to him. "Hey do you still want to go to the park?"

"No, want Draco or Aden."

"Taji their in America, but Draco is coming back soon and we'll visit Aden in the summer."

"Want them now." Taji clenched Edo harder.

Harry sat next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but you can't have everything. Do you want Sevy?"

Taji buried his head in Edo's fur. "Sevy no want me anymore."

"Yes he does, the baby is playing with his emotions."

"The baby is stupid want it to go away."

"Taji that's mean, a baby is a gift." Harry wanted desperately for Taji to believe him.

"Babies are ugly and messy like Lily." Sticking his tongue out to the thought of Lily, Taji was met with a slight smack on his mouth by Harry's hand.

"Taji if you going to say mean things; then you can stay in your room for the rest of the day."

"Don't care want new baby to die." Seeing the reaction on Harry's face, Taji knew he had crossed the line; he knew what was going to come next.

Harry pulled Taji over his lap and smacked the boy's bottom a few times. When he was done, he put a crying Taji on his bed. "I know you're hurt, but what you said was very mean. I'm going to leave for awhile and when I come back you better tell me why you were spanked." Harry left the room and tended to Lily who was fast asleep. Not wanting to bother her, Harry went to his bedroom where Severus was dressing into regular clothes.

"Why is Taji crying," Severus asked buttoning up a collared shirt over his stomach.

"I spanked him, because he said he wanted the new baby to die."

"Good,"

"Severus he says you don't want him anymore."

Severus thought Taji was stupid for saying that. "Of course I want him, right now I don't want him around because he does bring on more stress then Lily."

"Well later at least tell him you love him."

"Ok,"

"Thanks," Harry said kissing Severus.

--

Later that night, Severus awoke with sharp pains piercing through his body, feeling something wet between his legs; he knew it was time. "Potter wake up I'm going into labor," Severus calmly said shaking Harry's shoulder.

"That's nice Severus," Harry said sleepily. Once it registered what Severus had said, Harry quickly sprang out of bed. "Labor, it's early."

"I'm aware of that, lets just go to St. Mungo's unless you want me to drop a child in our bed."

"Right," fire-calling Molly, Harry had her come take the kids as he and Severus went to the hospital.

--

Taji woke up as the sunlight blinded his eyes, looking around he was disoriented before he figured out he was at the Burrow. Going downstairs, he found Molly cooking breakfast as Hermione fed Lily oatmeal. Ron lazily sat there watching his girlfriend; he was on the verge of purposing to her. "Where daddy and Sevy," asked Taji as Ron picked him up to sit next to him.

"Sevy was starting to have the baby last night, so Harry took him to the hospital. They didn't want to wake you or Lily up, so you came here to spend the night," explained Ron. Ron could barely imagine what Harry was going through right now.

"Want Sevy,"

"You can't see him until he's done giving birth," Molly said putting down a plate of food for the child. Taji didn't eat it as he thought about the major changes that would happen once the baby was born. Molly, Hermione, and Ron all felt sorry for Taji; they knew it wasn't easy for him right now. Lily was still young, so she wouldn't have a hard time coping with another infant in the house.

Taji ate some food, before he spoke again. "Can I call Draco?"

"It's late at night in Boston; you can try in a few hours," Hermione said.

"NO now, I want Draco."

"Ron take him to call Draco," said Molly.

Ron reluctantly took Taji back to Godric's Hollow to use the phone. Draco was passed out on the bed, because he had a long day of working on his mastery, do muggle college, and going to work. He originally wasn't going to go to a muggle college, but seeing how hard it was for Severus to get a job in the muggle world, he decided to get a degree in chemistry, so it could go along with potions. He was living in an apartment, which Harry paid the rent for, but he worked to buy food and other necessities. His apartment was only two bedrooms with his normal stuff, but it also had muggle appliances, Draco was particularly addicted to his new laptop, which he had to get for school. Hearing his phone go off, Draco groggily answered it. "Hello,"

"Draco I want you."

Draco sat upright. "Taji what's going on?"

"Sevy having the baby," Taji wailed into the phone.

"Now,"

"Yes, come home."

"Taji I can't right now, I have a test in the morning, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Love you Draco."

"I love you to little man, be a good boy."

"I want to talk longer," pleaded Taji.

Draco could hear the desperation in his godson's voice. "Ok we'll talk more."

--

Harry held Severus's hand as the healers prepared to take the baby out. Since Severus was a male, they had to perform a c-section to extract the baby. They had been at the hospital for hours, before Severus was fully ready to give birth. Severus pushed as the healers told he; he was ready more then anything to get rid of the child in his stomach. Soon enough they heard screams as the baby came out. Harry smiled as he cut the umbilical cord. Once the baby and Severus was cleaned up the healers gave the baby girl to the proud parents.

"So what should we name her," asked Harry as he cuddled his new daughter. She had a mess of black hair with a few hints of red. Her skin was alabaster like Lily's and her eyes were dark.

"I don't know." Severus said in a little pain.

"How about Iris, I always loved that name and her middle name could be Elizabeth."

"Sounds fine to me,"

"Iris Elizabeth Potter-Snape has a ring to it." Severus yawned the birth had really taken a lot out of him.

Harry bent down and kissed his husband. "Go to sleep love." After Severus had gone to sleep, Harry gave Iris to a nurse, so she could be taken to the nursery.

--

Apparating to the Burrow, Harry gave everyone the good news. Molly and Hermione squealed with joy over the birth. Molly said she would round up everyone as Harry got Taji and Hermione got Lily. Going home, Harry saw Ron and Taji in the living room as Taji spoke on the phone. "Is he still talking to Draco?"

"Yep for a few hours, did Snape give birth?"

"Yes, I came here to take Taji to the hospital." Taking the phone, Harry talked to Draco. "Severus gave birth."

Draco smiled as fatigue took over. "He did what's the girl's name?"

"Iris Elizabeth, she looks like me and Severus combined. Thanks for talking to Taji go and get some rest."

"Tell Taji bye," Draco said yawning.

"I will," Harry said as he hung up the phone. Taking Taji to his room, Harry got him dressed.

"No want to see baby." Taji said as he struggled with Harry.

"She has a name and it's Iris." Harry gave Taji a smack on the butt to make him behave.

"No see Iris."

"Taji, today is supposed to be a happy day; you have a new sister to love and protect."

"Never protect sisters in _Credraut."_

"Here you have to protect them." Harry finished and took Taji in his arms as he went back to the hospital.

--

Taji looked at Iris with a funny look, he thought she was uglier then Lily, but then again he didn't see Lily until she was about a week old. Harry was sitting on a chair holding the baby. A couple hours earlier, all of Harry's friends had come to see Iris, but no could hold her because there were too many people. In addition, Iris birth was creating a lot of attention. Iris had to be moved to a private nursery, because The Daily Prophet got news that, she was born and wanted pictures, because she was Harry's first biological child. "Taji do you want to hold her," Harry asked smiling at his son. Severus didn't want Taji to hold Iris, because he barely trusted the child.

"No,"

"Come on you're her big brother. It would make me and Sevy happy if you did." Severus was going to protest to the statement, but decided against it. Wanting to make Sevy happy, Taji sat down as Harry put Iris into his arms. Taji was surprised how soft she felt; he smiled at his new sister and whispered to her in his own language. Looking up he saw Harry smiling, but not Severus. Seeing Severus, Taji's mood depleted.

"No want her anymore," Taji said as he handed the baby to Harry. He almost dropped her.

Harry quickly caught her, but didn't punish Taji. "Taji what's wrong," asked Harry. Taji didn't say a word as he went to go sit in the corner. Harry saw the way Severus face was and glared at the older man.

--

After Molly had taken Taji and Lily back to the Burrow and Iris was in the nursery Harry confronted Severus. "Taji was looking for approval from you when he held Iris."

"I didn't want him to; you saw how he almost dropped her."

"But he didn't, Severus he needs us."

Severus wanted Harry to get off his back. "I know, I was thinking, since Lily and Iris will take up a lot of time. How about we let Taji stay with Lyra for the summer?"

Harry didn't considered that, since Taji loved Aden so much. "Alright I'll call Lyra later." Bending down and catching Severus's lips, Harry managed to get a moan out of the older man. "Thanks for our child, later we'll celebrate with a night of fun."

* * *

**p.s. The baby is born, thanks to Angel Dust Fury for coming up with the name. Next chapter will deal with Harry and Severus living without Taji. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own the Potter series. Thanks for the reviews guys, special cookies to everyone. Not much happens in this chapter, but it does set up something that will appear later in the story.**

* * *

Harry sat at his desk at the Ministry and looked at the photos on his desk. Most of them featured his family and friends, but one special one was with Taji before Lily was born. He was standing smiling shyly as sunflowers surrounded him. Harry missed his little boy. Once Aden had finished his school year, Harry had taken Taji to go live with Aden and Lyra until Aden started school in middle August. It was late July now and Taji had been away for two months. The reports he got from Lyra was that Taji was enjoying being with the two and that he had made friends in the day summer camp; Lyra had put the boys in. Harry was going to celebrate his birthday tomorrow and Taji wouldn't be there, because Lyra couldn't get off work. In addition, Taji didn't want to go home to be with his family. He had expressed very vocally that he had no desire to go home. Harry was hurt when Lyra told him that. Severus was somewhat hurt, but not as much. Finishing some paperwork, Harry got of work early and went to home for to be alone. Severus was at brewing potions at Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley was taking care of Lily and Iris for the day. Entering Taji's room, Harry remade the already made bed. Then he took out all of Taji's clothes washed, dried, ironed, and put them away. Lyra had told him, Taji had grown a little bit; Harry knew he would have to buy him more clothes. Looking around the clean room, Harry went and called Lyra.

Lyra was cleaning up the breakfast dishes as the boys ran around to pull clothes out to wear the zoo. They were getting a late start, but she didn't care as long as both boys were happy. Hearing her cellphone go off, she answered it. "Hey what's going on?"

Lyra's voice could always get Harry out of his depressive mood. "I got off of work early to have to free time to myself. What you and the boys doing?"

"I'm taking them to the zoo. How are the girls?" She hated that she wouldn't be able to see them tomorrow.

"Fine, Lily is getting more adventurous everyday. She is acting like a little mommy to Iris. What's Taji doing?"

"Getting dressed, I'm sorry we can't be there for your birthday tomorrow. "

"It's ok. Can I speak with Taji?"

"Yea of course," Lyra called out to Taji and handed him the phone.

"Hi," Taji said out of breathe. He and Aden had engaged in a wrestling match, while they tried to get dressed.

Harry's faced brightened. "Hey little man, Lyra told me you were going to the zoo."

"Yep, I'm going to see animals like Edo. How are Shinx and Momo?" Shinx and Momo were the lion and the cheetah that were sent to Harry last year. When they had first got them they were cubs, now they were huge and the only person they tolerated was Taji. The two had to stay in a special pen built for them. Severus wanted to send them to a zoo, but Harry didn't want to because of how much Taji loved them.

"They miss you. We all miss you; I can't wait until your birthday, so you can come home and be with us."

Taji eyes narrowed into silts. "NO want to come home. I want to live with Aden and Lyra forever."

"Taji you can't do that," Harry said calmly.

"I want to; you and Sevy no love me. Only Aden, Lyra and Draco love me."

Trying to be as calm as possibly, Harry doubt he could keep it up for much longer. "Taji, me and Sevy do love you more then anything in this world. If we didn't love you we would have never had adopted you. Why don't you want to come home?"

"Don't want to be with Lily and Iris," Taji admitted.

"They're your sisters and you have to be here to help love them, plus you have to start school soon."

"I don't love them. I want to go to school with Aden."

"Taji you can't."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Taji said dropping the phone and running to be with Aden.

Lyra was almost ran down by Taji, picking up the phone she talked to Harry. "Hey what happened?"

"He's upset that we're coming to go get him soon, so he can go to school here."

Playing with her Lyra seriously thought about what she was about to say. "Harry maybe it would be better if Taji stays here for the school year. He thrives more when he's around Aden."

"He has to learn to get along without Aden."

"Harry maybe they're destined to be together. You never know."

"Lyra that's sick they're children."

"I didn't mean in a sexual way; you idiot. I just saying in more in a friendship way."

"Lyra I'm coming to get him next week," Harry claimed.

She knew he was lying. "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

--

Staring at the television, Harry was happy to see Severus come home early. Jumping up he rushed the older man and kissed him. Feeling horny, Harry started to take of Severus's clothes. Severus feeling the heat from Harry's body quickly pulled him into their bedroom. After a hot afternoon of sex, Harry laid next to Severus stroking Severus's hair as Severus's head laid on his chest. "I talk to Taji before you came home."

"How is he?" Severus missed Taji, but not as much as Harry did. He found it better that he didn't have to worry about the boy getting into things and he could come home without being jumped on. He missed how Taji would practice his mannerisms and showed some interest in wanting to learn potions.

"Lyra was going to take him and Aden to the zoo. He doesn't want to come home."

"Why?"

"Because he says that we still don't love him. Lyra suggested he stay with her and Aden so he can start school there."

"Maybe it would be for the best," Severus choked out.

Harry pushed Severus away from him and sat up. "Severus are you nuts; Taji is our child. We agreed for the summer, but not during the year. Don't you care about him?"

Severus sat up to. "Of course I do, but I'm also thinking of Lily and Iris and how jealous he is of them. No good can come out of those three living together."

"So what, he has to learn Severus. Why do you want to abandon him?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, during your pregnancy you were so cold toward him and now you don't want him to come home for an entire year. Severus he already thinks you don't love him and that's why he doesn't want to come home. You can't keep doing this or we'll lose him forever. When he has to come back, you're coming with me to get him."

Severus knew what Harry was saying was true. "I'll come."

--

Two weeks later, Aden and Taji were playing around on Aden's floor. Harry had allowed Taji to stay an extra week, so Taji spent his fifth birthday in America with Aden. Today was the day; he would be going home back to England. Taji had thrived with his summer in America. He was taller, but still an inch shorter then Aden. His limbs were more flexible, because of the time he had spent at summer camp. His hair was long again, because Lyra wouldn't cut it. The last difference with him was his voice. When he had first come he had a British one, now he spoke with an American accent; that wouldn't disappear anytime soon. Aden ran his fingers through his Baby's hair. "I love you baby."

"Love you to Aden." He didn't want to leave him. Aden was his best friend and he couldn't make other friends without him. "I wonder if daddy and Sevy still love me; daddy says they do, but I don't know."

"They don't love you Baby; I'm the only one who will love you." Aden got up and wrapped his arms around Taji. He didn't know what it was, but being with Taji made him feel special. "Baby we'll always be together." Taji didn't say anything, but lay his head on Aden's shoulder. The two stayed in that position, until Harry came into the room.

Harry wasn't to surprised to see them that way, but it made him wonder about what Lyra had told him. "Taji it's time to go." Harry broke the boys apart only to be encountered by screaming. "Taji you'll see Aden again."

"Want to stay," he cried.

Harry held him close, "Sevy is here don't you want to see him."

"Sevy doesn't love Taji and neither do you," screamed Aden.

Harry was shocked by those words; Aden didn't normally say things like that. It was definitely time to get Taji away from him. "Aden I do love Taji and so does Sevy."

"No you don't. Give me back my baby," The blonde boy commanded.

"No," Harry took Taji out into the living room, where Lyra and Severus were. Severus got up and took Taji into his arms and cuddle the child. Taji reaction was just to bury his head in Severus's chest. As he started to feel, that Aden might be lying. "Thanks for letting him stay Lyra," said Harry getting Taji's things.

"No problem; we'll see you guys again in December."

"Don't want to be away from Baby that long," whined Aden. Severus put Taji down so the boys could say bye to each other. "Bye Baby," said Aden. Not caring if adults were there, he kissed his baby on the lips. Taji was in a daze as Severus snatched him away. Putting Taji under his arm, he and Harry left quickly.

* * *

**p.s. Reviews are very appreciated. Short chapter, but wanted to get it done. Aden has a crush on Taji, only he doesn't know it's a crush. Next chapter, Taji starts school and some family drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own the Potter series. This chapter contains sex, so skip it if anyone doesn't like it. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Taji will not see that child again," said Severus pacing his and Harry's room. They had just come home from getting Taji from Lyra's house. He was still pissed off over what Aden had done to Taji. They hadn't explained to Taji what was the purpose of Aden kissing him, but they know they needed to. Taji kept saying how Aden kissing him felt nice. Taji was in his room now playing with his toys thinking of Aden.

Harry was surprised by what happened, but not angry. "Severus I know what Aden did was shocking, but they are only six and five. I'm sure Aden didn't understand exactly what he was doing."

"Of course he did, it's like that incident when they decided to play doctor. Merlin only knows how many times they played it when they were together for the last few months."

"Severus are you worried Taji will be gay. He's a child."

"I know that, but he's too young to get into sexual situations." The muscles in Severus's neck and shoulders grew tense as he kept thinking about Taji and Aden. If he could, he would oblivate Taji's mind of everything that had to do with Aden.

"I know, we should go talk to him," said Harry rubbing Severus's shoulders.

--

Taji was playing with his Edo as Harry and Severus came in. Feeling like he was in trouble, Taji stood up immediately. "Don't spank me."

Harry took his son into his arms. "We're not going to spank you; we're just going to talk about what Aden did."

"You and Sevy do it." Taji couldn't understand why the adults were so made about the situation. He always hated kisses, but for some reason Aden's felt right.

"But we're adults, you are never to let Aden or anyone kiss you every again," said Severus sternly.

"Why?"

"Cause you're to young." Severus said leaving the room.

Taji was on the verge of crying; he wished Sevy wasn't made at him. "Is it bad Aden kissed me Daddy?"

Harry cuddled his son as he spoke. "Yes, like Sevy said that you're too young to let people other then me, Sevy, Draco, grandma, and grandpa kiss you."

"Harry, why did Aden kiss feel good," asked Taji innocently.

Harry had no idea how to answer the question. "Lets go get some burgers." He said changing the subject; hopefully he would never have to answer it.

--

"I don't want to go," screamed Taji as Harry and Severus forced him into elementary school where Taji would be starting kindergarten. He didn't want to start school, because he thought it was stupid. He was happy being with Sevy or staying with Draco who had come back all day. Severus was now giving Taji the attention the small boy deserved. He was starting to teach Taji about simple potion ingredients. Severus saw how interested Taji was into potions, so he decided to teach the child. "Don't make me go."

"Taji stop this now." Severus was feeling embarrassed as other parents looked at him and a pissed off Taji. Once they were a little bit outside his classroom, Severus bent down and whispered into Taji's ear. "If you don't stop, I promise that you will have a sore bottom once you come home."

"I don't care," hissed Taji. He hadn't done it in months, but he was ready to fight both Severus and Harry. "I won't go, I hate you both." If Taji's tail wasn't confined in his pants, it would be hitting the ground, to truly show Severus and Harry, his anger over going to school.

Severus pulled Taji closer to him and gave his arm a tight squeeze. "Listen to me little boy, if you don't be quiet and behave then." Severus whispered the rest. Whatever he had said, Taji started to behave. Getting him inside his class, Severus and Harry met his teacher and left their son promising to get him in the afternoon.

--

Both Harry and Severus had the day off, so they decided to spend the entire day together having sex. While Taji was at school, Lily and Iris stayed with Mrs. Weasley. "Severus what did you say to Taji," asked Harry as he pulled out the condoms. They had decided that it would be a good idea to use them to prevent another child.

"Just said I would found a way to send him back to where he came from." Severus stripped down to his black boxers, which was already pitching a tent.

"Severus are you nuts?" Harry pulled the boxers down and marveled at the sight.

"It worked; I'm not going to actually do it." Severus pushed Harry down on the bed and started to rip off the younger man's clothes. He wasn't in the mood for foreplay like Harry was. He was also being the dominant one, just encase something did happen he wouldn't have to experience the agony of childbirth. Putting the condom on, he quickly forced himself hard into Harry.

"You could be gentler Severus," said Harry as he grimaced from the pain. Severus had never been this rough with him before.

"I want to get this over with."

"Sex is suppose to be pleasurable. We have all day for Merlin's sake.

"Shut up Potter and let me do this," Severus said as he plunged violently into Harry. Harry thought he was going to be ripped in two, because that way Severus was doing it. He did get some pleasure from it, but not enough to ignore the pain. Severus wasn't thinking of anything as he went in and out of Harry. Not wanting to take the pain anymore, Harry pushed Severus off him. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you're not making it pleasurable," Harry said pushing Severus who was trying to get back on him.

"I thought you liked it rough."

"I do, but not that rough." Harry grabbed Severus and switched their positions. He then thrust himself into Severus, like Severus did to him.

"Stop it hurts," Severus said trying to push Harry off, but Harry had Severus by a tight grip. Severus couldn't take the pain rushing through his body. The cruciatius curse hurt more, but this pain was hurting his soul, because someone he loved was doing it.

"Now you know how I felt." Harry pulled out and took Severus into his arms. "I love you and didn't mean to hurt you, but you had to be taught your lesson."

"You sound like Albus."

"I know." Hearing the phone go off, Harry answered it. "Hello,"

"Hi is this Mr. Potter," asked a female voice.

"Yes,"

"This is Taji's teacher, Ms. Atwell. Can you come pick him up?"

"What he do?" Harry knew what the answer would be.

"He became violent with a little boy that was teasing him."

"Is he going to be kicked out?"

"That's up for the principal to decide; you can speak with him when you get here." She hung up the phone to go deal with a frightened class. Taji had scared everyone when he started to growl and when he got on all fours

"I'm coming," Harry hung up the phone and told Severus about what happened.

Severus grew anger as Harry spoke. "I'm sick of him getting into trouble. He has gone through so many daycares now school."

"Severus maybe we should take him to a child psychologist, so they can help him deal with other children without Aden."

"Do whatever," Severus said indifferently.

"It's your decision to; he's half your son."

"I don't feel like arguing, lets just go get him." Severus said pulling his clothes on.

--

Hours later, Taji was sitting at home as a pissed off Harry and Severus stood before him. He didn't get kicked out, only suspended for the next three days. Taji crossed his arms and pouted, it wasn't his fault. That mean boy picked on him, because of how long his hair was and how his eyes weren't normal. Taji had only taken the right steps in slashing the other boy and establishing his dominance, of course it just lead him to getting in trouble.

"Taji, you're on punishment for the next few days. You can't call Aden nor can you play with Momo and Shinx," said Harry.

Taji protested. "Not fair, that boy was messing with me."

"But you shouldn't have hurt him. You know better, so now you're being punished because of your actions."

"I want Aden." Taji said getting up and posed to leave.

"No, you won't be seeing or hearing from him for a long time," said Severus no wanting to hear about Aden.

"I hate you Sevy." Taji jumped off the couch and ran to his room. Severus ran after him and took the child into his arms. "I hate you," screamed Taji trying to get Severus away from him.

Severus decided to try a different approach. "Since you hate me, I'll find a way to send you back to your brother. I'm sure he'll love to see you after what happened to your father." Taji's eyes filled with tears as he thought about Rufio. Seeing Taji distracted, Severus gave him ten hard swats on the butt, until Taji was crying and saying he was sorry. Severus cuddled the child close. "It's time for a nap." Taji nodded his head yes, as Severus took him to his room and tucked him in.

--

Days later Severus sat with Draco drinking a bottle of firewhiskey, as Harry took Taji to his first therapy session. Iris and Lily were currently staying with Hermione, who wanted to spend a day with her goddaughters. "So Severus it's almost your one year anniversary with Harry," said Draco.

"What about it?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Ok somewhat." Severus failed to mention that his life was a living hell. He loved his children and husband, but he wanted to be single again; hell, he would be happy if it was just him, Harry and Taji again. "I got accepted to work at St. Andreas School of Witches and Wizards."

Draco was quite impressed, since Severus submitted his application and practical work over a year ago. "Wow that is the best school in the world. Have you told Harry?"

"No, the problem is that I would have to move there and I would have no time to spend with Harry or the kids."

"Are you going?"

"Yes and I don't care what Harry says, I'll come back on weekends and holidays, but he'll have to be a single parent for awhile. With what I'll be doing with research, teaching, conferences, and brewing I'm going to need a assistant. Would you be willing to go with me," asked Severus.

Draco ran and hugged his godfather. "Yes, of course. Maybe it would be good if Taji went with us."

"No, I wouldn't have the time or patience to chase after him, like Harry."

"When are you telling Harry," asked Draco.

"Later tonight, I have to move out there by the second week of October."

"Good luck with that." Draco knew Harry wouldn't take the news to well.

* * *

**p.s. Another chapter done, I don't know what Taji's sexuality will be, but I have an idea. His sexuality won't come out until he is a teenager. Next chapter, Harry founds out about Severus's new job.**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- don't own the Potter series. Sorry for not updating for awhile, but I've been busy with school and my other stories, so enjoy and review.

After the kids were put to bed, Severus and Harry sat around the living room. Harry did some paperwork he didn't finish at work and Severus was thinking about the best way to approach Harry about his new job. Coming behind Harry, Severus started to nibble on his neck. Harry giggled as he turned around and started to kiss Severus. "Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden," Harry asked as he laughed loving the sensation of pleasure running through his body.

"Because I want to be and also I have news," said Severus leading Harry to the couch. Once they were there, Severus took Harry's hands into his own.

Harry felt a bit scared, since Severus was acting so weird. "What?"

"I got accepted to work at St. Andreas."

Harry couldn't see the news would make Severus act weird. He was happy tremendously. "They finally accepted you. I don't know if I could live so far away from my friends. Are you going to start teaching next year?"

"No, they want me to start the second week of October."

"Severus that doesn't give us time to pack," said Harry running packing plans for him and the kids in his mind.

Severus sighed, "they just want me. I'm going to be constantly busy with what the school wants from me, that I won't have time for you or the kids. I doubt I would see you guys Monday through Friday. I think it would be good if I just went. You and the kids stay here."

Harry jumped up and couldn't believe Severus would say something like that. "Are you nuts? You're my husband; you can't just leave me and the kids."

"It's the job opportunity of a lifetime. I beat out over 400 people vying for the position. Besides I'm not asking for a divorce, I'll be home on holidays and weekends," Severus explained seeing that it was pointless for Harry to be upset.

"That's not enough, you'll be missing out on the important moments of our children lives."

"Harry it's my decision; I can't just give up this job. It pays better then Hogwarts, plus I get the chance to meet other potions masters. This is something I have been dreaming of for years. I have a chance to fulfill a goal in my life that will make me happy."

"What your family doesn't make you happy," asked Harry hating Severus's explanation.

"Yes, I love my family, but before everything happened I was more dedicated to potions."

"Severus you're not going, think of the kids they're going to miss you."

"I am thinking about them, but everything up until Taji first appeared to now, has focused around you and him. I want to do something for my ownself. I should mention Draco will be going with me."

The look on Harry's face was frightening as the images of Severus and Draco being together alone ran across his mind. "Malfoy gets to go with you, but your own family can't. Do you love him more then me Severus?"

"He's my godson; I love him like my own child. I was given the choice to bring an assistant and since Taji is too young and you suck at potions; Draco was the only logical choose," explained Severus calmly, but his tone had a bit of anger as Harry accused him of infidelity.

"So, you're not going."

"This is my decision to make Potter."

"May I remind you're a Potter to now?"

"Not if we get divorced," yelled Severus not thinking about what words to say.

Harry felt as if he had been shot by those words, but he wasn't going to let Severus see that his words effecting him. "You want to break up after all the shit we've been through. Some damn job is more important then me and the kids that you wanted so badly."

"You seemed to forget that I didn't want Lily or Iris, but you had to force me into keeping them. Taji, he's better off living with Lyra."

"I fucking hate you," screamed Harry. "I should have forgotten Ginny cheated on me and married her."

"If you want to go do it; I'm sick of this relationship, you and the kids," Severus yelled back.

"Fine get the hell out of my house; I don't want to see you anymore," said Harry turning his back away from Severus.

As the two fought, Taji hid behind the corner as he watched them. He had woken up when he had to use the bathroom, but when he heard the yelling he decided to investigate. He didn't mean to make them hate each other. He wished he had never came here, so at least they would be happy. Just as Severus rounded the corner, he saw Taji crying his eyes out. Picking up his son, Severus held him close. "Why are you crying," he asked wiping Taji's tears away.

"Cause you and daddy are fighting about me," Taji sobbed into Severus's chest

"No, we're not."

"Why are you and daddy fighting?"

Severus didn't know really what to say, but he tried his best. "Because we're just having some problems right now; it has nothing to do with you."

Harry came up to them and took Taji away from Severus. "Just leave," he said without any emotion.

"Fine," Severus almost yelled as he headed out the door.

Taji started to cry again. "No want Sevy to go,"

"I won't be gone for long," Severus said walking out the door.

Taji cried harder as Harry tried to comfort him; in his mind Harry knew he had made a mistake.

--

The next day Harry fed Iris as Lily and Taji ate their breakfast. Taji was solemn from last night, while Lily laughed and giggled as she was scooped food into her mouth like a big girl; she got more on her then in her mouth. Lily's innocence made Harry cheer up from last night. Finishing with Iris, Harry helped Lily eat her food. "Taji you need to eat."

"I want Sevy," the young boy said stabbing his eggs with his fork. During breakfast, he was destroying his food then putting it in his mouth.

"He'll come back later, please eat."

"No,"

"Yes,

A river of tears came down Taji's eyes. "I want my Sevy."

Harry stopped feeding Lily to hold Taji. "I don't know where he is, but he'll come back." Harry rocked him, until Lily became jealous and demanded in her own way to be held to. Not wanting to forget Iris, Harry held her in his arms and had Taji and Lily sit on his lap with their heads on his chest. Harry didn't want his children to live without Severus.

Severus found them in that position when he came home. During the night, he had stayed with Lucius and Narcissa who were happy to see him. "Hi,"

"Sevy," Taji jumped off Harry's lap, which caused his tail to smack Lily and Iris. Lily didn't think much of it, but Iris bawled her eyes out. When he first arrived if he hit someone with his tail it didn't hurt, but now it was longer it held more power to cause damage

"What is wrong with you," yelled Severus. Taji stopped dead in his tracks and looked up into his eyes; the fury they held was unexplainable.

"Don't yell at him, it was in accident," said Harry cuddling Iris.

Severus took Lily into his arms. "Go to your room now." Taji bowed his head as he did what he was told. Lily who didn't understand the situation, played with Severus's hair and say her version of papa. He smiled at his daughter; she had the ability to quench anger.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him," said Harry putting a pacifier in Iris's mouth.

"I'll say sorry in a minute; first I wanted to say sorry to you about last night. Harry, you have to understand, this is a once in a lifetime job and will further my career. I will try everything possible to be home often with you and the kids," explained Severus tickling Lily.

Harry knew there was no point in fighting with Severus, the older man had his mind already made up. "I can't stop you from pursuing a dream. Just come home as much as you can."

"I will," Severus kissed Harry on the lips, but the two couldn't go further because of the girls. Severus set Lily on the ground as he went to deal with Taji.

--

In the boy's room, Severus found Taji curled into his ball, uncurling the boy he made him sit on his lap. "I'm sorry."

Taji couldn't believe his ears. "You are, but I was bad."

"No, you were just happy to see me, but you have to learn restraint, before you do more damage to people. I'm leaving to go to the states."

"Can I come with you," asked Taji eagerly wanting to live by Aden and Lyra.

Severus didn't want to, but he had to shoot the boy's dream down. "No, you have to stay here with Harry." Taji just nodded his head as he curled up next to Severus.

--

A couple weeks later, Severus stood under the night sky, so when he and Draco got to California it would still be daytime. Severus wanted to make this quick, he was quite eager to leave for a while. "Harry, I love you," he said kissing his husband. After Harry, he kissed his children and said goodbye to Albus, Minerva and others.

"Me to," said Harry. He didn't want Severus to leave, but there was nothing he could do about it. Seeing Severus and Draco disappear with the port-key, Harry held back his tears to be strong for his children.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was somewhat short, but the next one will be longer. Next chapter a short time skip, Severus and Harry have another fight, and Harry starts looking at another man.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't want the readers to wait long for a new chapter. So enjoy and thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Harry rushed to get the kids ready for Severus's return; he had been gone for three months and had only visited twice at America's Thanksgiving and at Christmas. Helping Lily into her new dress, Harry told Dobby to go make sure T.C. was dressed. Popping into Taji's room Dobby found him playing with his blocks as Edo tried to knock the blocks down. "Master Taji, Master Harry wants you to put your clothes on."

Taji didn't even look at the elf. "No!"

"Please or Master Harry will be mad at me."

"Like I care," said Taji building his tower higher.

"Please," Dobby got Taji's clothes and tried to dress the boy.

Not liking the treatment, Taji's tail shot out and wrapped itself around Dobby's neck. "Leave me alone."

"I can't."

Taji started to choke Dobby. "I said leave me alone before I feed you to Shinx and Momo."

"Yes, sir," whimpered Dobby popping out of the room as Taji loosened his grip.

Since Severus had been gone, Taji was acting out more at school and at home. At school, he wouldn't pay attention in class, he distributed the teacher, he had to be chased down when recess was over, because he wouldn't go inside. At home, he stayed to himself and constantly told Harry he hated him for making Sevy go away. Hoping for Sevy to come back, Taji had put Iris into the trashcan until Lily told on him. The most disturbing behavior he exhibited without Harry's knowledge was that he was physical harming Dobby with every chance he got. He had bitten, scratched, strangled and tackled Dobby. Dobby was afraid to tell Harry, because he thought that if Taji found out his treatment would be even worse.

Back in the Lily's room, Dobby gave Harry his news. "I'll do it," said Harry irate as he gave Lily to Dobby. "Put her in her playpen and make sure that she doesn't get dirty. Also, Iris is already in there just give her a small snack."

"Yes master Harry," Dobby said taking Lily downstairs.

Going into Taji's room, Harry vanished the blocks away. "It's time to get dressed."

"No," Taji said going to grab a different toy.

"Yes, Sevy will be home soon."

Taji was slowly losing the love he felt for Severus. "I don't care."

"Stop acting like this and get dressed."

Taji stuck out his tongue. "No,"

Harry was getting a headache, as he didn't want to fight the boy. "Fine stay in your pajamas," he said leaving the room.

--

A couple hours later Severus and Draco appeared in the living room. Seeing the love of his life Harry ran into the older man's arms. "I missed you."

Severus kissed Harry. "I missed you to." Going to the girls, he gave them kisses. "Where is Taji?"

"In his room."

"Why?"

"He's being ornery today."

Hating the love fest, Draco decided to leave. "Sev, I'm going to visit mother," he said.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye," Draco said giving Severus a sly smile before leaving.

Seeing the smile, Harry felt that something was going on between the two. "Sev, he has never called you that before."

"He does, but not around you," said Severus sitting down on the couch as he sat Dobby popped in and gave him some wine.

Harry decided to not pursue the topic. "Whatever, so now that you're home I have so much planned that you can do with me and the kids. We'll take the kids ice skating, sledding, the movies, we are going to have dinner with the Order and with the Weasleys, we're going to have special time to ourselves and other stuff."

Severus scoffed at the plans as he drank his wine. "Harry, how long do you plan me to stay?"

"A week at least."

"I can only stay for two days," explained Severus.

"What? That's not enough time."

"I could only take a few days off; we have a conference coming up that I am in charge of."

"Severus, you were barely here for Christmas and you never come for the weekends like you said," Harry pointed out.

"I try, but I can't. You know this job takes more time then at Hogwarts.

"Then come back to Hogwarts."

"Harry, I'm not about to fight with you in front of the girls," said Severus finishing his wine. Once he was done, he stood up.

The emotions Harry was feeling had to be held back as he spoke. "I'm sorry lets just enjoy our time together."

"Fine," Severus said as he left the room to be with Taji.

--

Hours later after the kids were in bed, Severus and Harry tried to have sex, but Severus was unresponsive. "Is sex a chore for you," asked Harry pulling out of the older man's bum. The last few times they have had sex it was lackluster.

"No," Severus said sitting up. He didn't enjoy sex with Harry anymore, because he got it from someone else. "I'm just not feeling it."

"I'm a bore to you," asked Harry pulling up his boxers.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for sex."

"You're not in the mood to do anything, you never want to do anything when you're home only sleep and read."

"Because I don't get enough in the states, replied Severus.

"Maybe you should quit and come home," said Harry knowing Severus wouldn't do that.

"You know I won't."

"You love your job more then your family."

"No," replied Severus calmly.

"Don't lie Severus."

Severus was getting angry. "I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Getting out of bed, Severus walked to the closet and grabbed some fresh clothes. "I never should have come home; I knew you would act like this."

Harry didn't want to speak his next words, but he did. "So leave."

"If that's what you want I'll do it," yelled Severus putting on his clothes.

Harry face was red as he felt his life slip away. "You would leave the kids, you're such a bastard."

"Remember, I didn't want Lily or Iris. Hell, I didn't want Taji either," retorted Severus.

"I hate you," yelled Harry.

"The feeling is mutual." Severus said as he got his bags ready to leave. He then took off his wedding ring and threw it at Harry. "Since you want me to leave, then it would be best if we don't be married anymore."

"I don't care," Harry said turning his back. He tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Severus wanted Harry to tell him not to go, but Harry didn't. Going into the Lily and Iris's room, he gave them a kiss goodbye. In Taji's room, he gave his son a kiss and whispered goodbye into his ear.

--

A month later, Harry played with Severus's wedding ring as he sat across from Hermione and Ron in the Weasley's home. Severus hadn't been back to the house, since the fight and he had barely spoken to Harry. The two were in the process of deciding to whether to file for divorce or not. Right now, they were close to filing and neither wanted to try couples counseling to work out their problems. "Harry, maybe you should go out and get your mind off Severus," said Hermione.

Harry tried to drink his tea. "I guess."

"Mate, get your mind off that git," said Ron. He didn't want a depressed Harry at his and Hermione's wedding. Ron had purposed a week earlier.

"I know I should, but Taji keeps asking for him and the girls know that something is wrong."

"You should tell Taji the truth and the girls will forget," replied Hermione.

"I know."

"Hey Harry," Charlie said coming up to the trio. Charlie had just come back from Romania to take over the teaching position of Care of Magical Creatures from Hagrid. Too many parents had complained about Hagrid's teaching method that Dumbledore had no choice, but to dismiss him of the position.

"Hi Charlie," said Harry feeling a small blush coming on. Charlie was more muscular with his year around tan and his long red hair in a ponytail. "It's been awhile since I seen you."

"I know, I haven't been home since you and Severus got married. How are you two?"

Harry's blush left as he looked down at his teacup. "I don't want to talk about it."

Charlie knew he has asked the wrong thing. "Oh, do you want to go out to dinner later, because I never really got to know you?"

"I don't know."

"Harry would love to," said Hermione.

"What about the kids?"

"Me and Ron will watch them," she volunteered.

"Ok, where at Charlie," asked Harry.

"I know this great fish and chip place, how about we meet tonight at 7."

"Yea can't wait."

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go to Gringotts."

"Bye," the trio said as Charlie left.

"Hermione, why did you say I would go to dinner with Charlie," asked Harry.

"Because you need to be around others."

"It's just Charlie."

"Well, you don't really know him mate," said Ron.

"But still, never mind I'll go." Harry said hoping that the experience would get his mind of his failed marriage.

--

Harry tried everything to make his hair look half way decent before his outing with Charlie. Taji sat on the bed watching Harry; he didn't know why Harry cared about being handsome for Charlie. "Daddy when Sevy coming back?"

"Whenever he decides not to be coldhearted."

"Why you and Charlie going to eat?" He hated that his daddy was going to be with someone other then Sevy.

"Because, we're friends and that is why Ron and Hermione are coming over to watch you and the girls."

"I want to go." Taji said he hated when Harry did things he couldn't go to.

"I'll take you out to eat another day.

"Can I call Sevy?"

"He's probably at work, wait until I come home." Fixing his hair the best it could be, Harry went to check on the girls until Ron and Hermione came over.

--

Harry sat nervously across from Charlie in the restaurant; the pair had just order their food and were enjoying their drinks. "So Harry how are things with the girls," asked Charlie.

"Great, they grew bigger everyday, Lily loves to run around and get into her own little adventures. Iris is more reserved, but she's quite intelligent at her age."

"Lily is just like me and Bill at that age. Does Ginny ever spend any time with her?" Charlie had not heard from his youngest sibling in months.

"No, it's the best way." Harry didn't like to think about her. Ginny was pursuing a professional quidditch career in Australia; after graduation, she got as far away as she could.

"Yea, I hate what she did to you."

"That was years ago. Are you and Dante still together?"

"No we broke up more then a year ago, we just drifted away. So what's the deal with you and Severus?"

Harry gave him a condensed version. "That damn job of his is more important then his family. We got into a major fight and we haven't seen or barely talked since. The times we did talk, we just ended up arguing."

"How are the kids taking it?"

"The girls are clueless, but Taji is seriously acting out, he's been doing that since Severus first took the job."

"Have you been disciplining him," asked Charlie. He wanted to get into a relationship with Harry and be a new father to the wild child.

"I start out to and then I remember that he's hurting inside from Severus not being there, so I just give up. I know I shouldn't, but it's hard with him. It's not like back when we first got him, he's so attached to Severus and he tells me that he hates me for making him go away." As Harry spoke, he didn't notice tears coming from his eyes. Charlie reached across and wiped them away. "Thanks,"

"No problem, I wish I could give you advice, but I can't."

Harry got rid of his tears. "It's ok, lets change the subject."

--

After dinner, Harry and Charlie walked around a nearby park, snow gently floated down to them as they enjoyed their time together. "Thanks for suggesting dinner, it was a big stress reliever," said Harry.

"No problem, I'm glad we got to spend sometime together."

"Me to." Harry felt Charlie's arm slip around his waist. "Charlie, I just…"

"I'm sorry, but I like you Harry and what Severus did was stupid. I'll stop," Charlie took his arm away and started to walk in front of Harry.

Something in Harry told him to hurt Severus. "Wait," Harry caught up and gave Charlie a hug. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." The two met eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Charlie and Harry are now a couple. My plan is to let Harry and Severus be apart for awhile then something happens that makes them rekindle their love for each other. Next chapter, Taji reactions to Charlie and Severus's reactions to the whole situation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. This is a short chapter, but something is found out so enjoy.**

* * *

Taji sulked around the corner as he watched Charlie play with Lily and Iris; he didn't like Charlie to much. Charlie and Harry had been together for a month now and Charlie came over everyday acted like a better father to the kids then Severus did before he got pregnant. Watching Lily crawl and jump on Charlie made Taji wish that Severus could be here and doing that with him, but Harry said Sevy was an old man that didn't know how to have fun if it bit him in the butt. Going to sit on the couch, he wondered why Charlie wanted to be here with them, he was a weasel and Sevy said must of the weasels were stupid.

Seeing Taji left out of the fun, Charlie managed to get away from the girls and sit by the child. "Don't you want and try to wrestle me?"

"No," T.C. said as he pouted.

"It will be fun, I bet I'll win."

"No you won't."

"How do you know unless you try to wrestle me?"

"I will." Taji leapt onto Charlie, as the red headed man knew his plan worked. Charlie took full advantage of Taji's interaction with him; he knew that the child was having a hard time with Severus leaving. The two wrestled on the floor and were soon joined by the girls.

Coming to say that lunch was ready, Harry laughed at the sight of the three kids on top of Charlie. "Move over I'm coming on." Soon the five were rolling around laughing as the kids climbed over and tackle the adults, Harry couldn't think of a time where he, Severus and the kids had such a good time. Hearing the phone ring, Harry left the group to answer the phone. "Hello," he said into the phone still laughing.

"Harry, let me speak to the kids." Severus said tapping his foot in irritation.

"You care about them?" Harry asked.

"Be quiet, I want to talk to the kids not you."

"Sorry their busy with my new boyfriend," Harry said slamming down the phone.

"Potter, that bastard," yelled Severus slamming down the phone.

Draco came out of their kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. What happened?"

"Potter won't let me talk to the kids. He says he has a new boyfriend."

"Why do you care, you're with Caius now." Draco said taking a big bite of his food.

"I know, it just irks me that he wouldn't let me speak to Taji or the girls." Severus went in the kitchen and got him some coffee as Draco followed.

"Sev, does Harry know you're sleeping with Caius?"

"No, why?"

"Because, maybe you shouldn't be so jealous."

"You do have a point. Finish eating, we need to go to the lab." Severus said putting down his coffee and going into his bedroom. Draco shook his head as he finished. He didn't approve of Severus's relationship with Caius. Caius was an assistant healer at the school and was also going to school to be a muggle doctor. Draco hated him because it seemed as if Caius had eyes for Severus from day one knowing Sev had a family. Draco knew he had to tell Harry, but wasn't to sure.

--

A couple hours later, Draco and Severus were in their lab finishing the last few details in completing a potion that could possible cure people who were turned into werewolves. As Draco stirred to the potion 16 times counterclockwise, Caius strolled into the lap. At 25, he was in the prime of his life at 6'2, muscular build, short brown hair and green eyes. "Hello Sev Draco," Caius hated Draco with a passion, because the blond was with Severus all the time.

"Hello, ass," said Draco wanting to fling some of the potion on the man.

"Draco be quiet," scolded Severus. "What can I do for you today Caius?"

"Well, I have tickets to see the opera tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you're not busy, so we can go out. Afterward, we'll go that bistro you are fond of."

"I'm not busy," said Severus.

"Good I'll pick you up later," said Caius kissing Severus on the cheek. He was glad he managed to take the older man away from the famous Harry Potter. "I have to go, see you later Sev." Caius gave Severus a kiss on the lips and left the room.

"Why did you agree?" Draco asked scowling.

"Because he is my lover," said Severus. "Draco stop being jealous."

"I'm not, I'm pissed that you love that asshole and not Harry or the kids."

"I love my children." Severus replied.

"Then go and be with them," Draco said. He hated that Severus was being so hardheaded.

"You know Harry won't let me, now drop the damn subject and continue to stir." Draco pouted as he did what Severus said.

--

Taji slashed Charlie as the red headed man tried to get him into a bath. "Leave me alone." He screamed at the top of his little lungs. He wanted Sevy here to bathe and put him to bed.

Charlie was struggling with the child, he had successfully put the girls in a bath and then to bed, but the boy was making it difficult. "Stop, you're getting a bath."

"No, I hate you."

"Taji, it's time for a bath," Harry said coming into the bathroom after checking on the girls.

"I hate you to, I want Sevy." Taji screamed.

Harry was hurting inside. "Sevy is gone."

"No he's not, you made him leave. I want to be with him." Taji managed to get out of Charlie's grasp and ran into his bedroom where laid on his bed crying. Sometime later, Harry came in and cuddled his son saying that hopefully Sevy would come back.

* * *

**How was it, sorry for it being short. Next chapter a time skip and some other stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter, it would have been posted earlier, but I was busy with finals. Enjoy!**

The afternoon slowly crept by as Harry jogged through the town, trying to keep his mind of things. After six months of dating, he and Charlie had broke up after Charlie decided to return to Romania, because he found out he hated teaching. He wanted Harry and the kids to come with him, but Harry couldn't, he didn't want to live with a bunch of dragons. Thinking over the last few months, he found he wasn't entirely happy with Charlie, like he was with Severus. Severus was constantly on his mind. A couple of months ago, Draco had revealed that Severus was involved with another man named Caius. Harry couldn't believe that Severus would throw away their relationship to be with that man. Running back toward the house, he got into a hot shower and got dressed. Today, Molly and Arthur were having their wedding anniversary and a huge party was planned at the Burrow. Pulling on some clothes, Harry went into Taji's room where Taji was napping cuddled up next to Draco. Draco was there for a visit. "Wake up," Harry said.

"Why Potter," Draco asked.

"Because the party is in a few hours. I need to get the kids bathed and dressed."

"No want to go," Taji said opening his eyes. He was happier that Draco was staying with them for his vacation, now he wished that Sevy would more often.

"You're going no matter what you say or do and you will behave. It's time for a shower."

"I'll take one with Draco." Taji said cuddling up more with the blonde.

"NO!" Harry basically yelled

"Potter, I'm not going to do anything." Draco picked Taji up and took him into the bathroom. Harry just scowled as he went to get the girls ready.

--

At the party, everyone was having a goodtime and eating tons of food. Harry smiled the entire time, he glad he was there to get his mind off Severus. When he was his Charlie, he had only seen Severus a few times, mostly when Severus came to see the kids and on Iris's first birthday. Harry knew Severus was coming in August for Taji and Lily's birthdays. As toasts were being made, Hermione stood up and held her glass of water up. "Molly, Arthur I want to thank you guys for being a second set of parents to me and for your kindness I want to announce that I'm pregnant with me and Ron's child.

"Oh Hermione," cried Molly getting up and hugging the brown-headed girl. Harry smiled at the scene, but he was becoming depressed. He thought back to the time, when he and Severus announced to everyone about Iris and how everyone congratulated them; then afterward after Taji and Lily were in bed; he and Severus laid on their bed and wonder what their child would look like. Reminiscing over that memory, Harry didn't want to be around the happy people, so he collected the kids and left.

--

Draco devoured a plate of leftovers as Potter put the kids to bed, when Harry was done, he came into the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda. "Potter, why did you leave early?" Draco asked, he hadn't gone to the party, but visited his parents instead. The pair were more accepting of him not marrying Pansy now, but Narcissus was still trying to play matchmaker.

"I couldn't stand being around the happiness; I miss Severus."

"You should come to the states and get him back, Caius doesn't care about him. He only cares because Sev used to be with you."

"It's his decision to come back to the family." Harry said.

"You didn't try hard enough; you just sat back and let that ass take the one person you love out of your life. Now your children are suffering, get your ass out of the mood you're in and go get Severus and bring back here."

"Shut up you know nothing, it took you forever just to tell me about that Caius guy."

"Because I figured Sev would see that the guy is a complete ass. It not my duty to tell you everything thing about Severus's life. Look I think Caius is planning something, but I don't know what."

"Just get out of my house." Harry said not wanting to hear what Draco was saying.

"Fine Potter," Draco said getting his things and said goodbye to the kids.

--

Harry sat at the table in his kitchen trying to get Taji to concentrate on his homework. It was now October a year since Severus had first left. Taji was now six, Lily was two and Iris was one and all three were growing fast. Lily loved to climb and jump off things, Iris was a quiet baby that loved to be read to. Both girls were not affected that Severus had been gone for a year. Taji was a different story; he stopped acting out and reverted into a quiet state. He barely spoke and when he did he said that he hated Harry for making Severus and Draco go away. "Taji please just do the math problem." Harry said it had taken them an hour just to do three math problems.

"No,"

Harry didn't feel like arguing the issue, he knew Taji was capable of doing the simple first grade math problems, the child was still grieving over Severus not being in the house. As the two pressed on, Hermione and Ron quickly came into the room with the girls. "What's going on?"

"Harry there's something we need to show you." Ron said breathlessly. He and Hermione had just taken the girls to the park, while Harry worked with Taji. After the park, they took the girls to Diagon Alley for hot chocolate where the found it the magazine article. Knowing it was big news they quickly came back to the house.

"What is it?" Ron gave Harry _Popular Wizards_ a magazine that talked about the lives of famous witches and wizards. The copy that Ron gave Harry was the international version that dealt with wizards all over the world. Opening to the page that Ron had marked; Harry saw a huge color photo of Caius laughing as he ripped up a photo of Severus.

_The Truth about Severus Snape_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter was thrilled to get to interview Caius Stopframe that man that dated Severus Snape. In interviewing with Caius this reporter found out that Snape has no desire to be with his children and is a sexual deviant._

"_Severus was the one that seduced me first, by promising that he could do things to me to make me feel as I were in heaven. I asked Severus if he and Potter were still married and he said no. I had no idea until later that he had children. He is a sexual predator. He preys on the younger men in the school quite often. Severus and I were together for a few months and during the time, we were together he would brag about how his children were nothing in his life and that he was with Harry because he was forced to by Albus Dumbledore. He is an alcoholic drinking three bottles of wine a day; he also smokes ten cigars a day. Then he would want to have sex all night long; I have no idea when he ever got work done. He is a failure as man and as an educator. I hope that Saint Andreas fires him and his so called assistant Draco Malfoy. Severus said he loves Draco like a son, but I know that he has been having sex with Draco ever since the boy was ten. I broke up with Severus last week, because I couldn't stand his ways anymore. When I broke up with him the man fell to his knees and cried to get me back, but I wouldn't and kicked him out of my apartment which I assumed he went out and got drunk, because the next morning he was out my house begging me to come back with him. I will never be with him again. Out of my whole experience, I am happy that I was able to take him away from the famous Harry Potter. No one has been able to say that about Potter. Potter needs to learn to hold on to the people he says he loves."_

_Caius has given very much insight to who Severus Snape is, this reporter can only hope that his children are to overly affected. In my next article a look at Harry and Severus's adopted son._

Harry put down the article in disgust; he wondered if Severus had seen it and how he was reacting to it. "I have to go see Severus," Harry said getting up quickly. "Can you guys watch the kids?"

"Of course Harry." Hermione said.

"You're going to bring Sevy back." Taji asked eagerly.

"I'll try." Harry quickly packed some clothes, kissed the kids goodbye and grabbed a portkey for California.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Next chapter Harry and Severus reunite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays to all my readers, hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Severus screamed into his pillow as he thought about the article that Draco showed him. None of what Caius said was true, especially the piece that said he molested Draco. Severus was the one that had broken it off with Caius, because the man started to say things about his children and Potter. It was Caius that got drunk and begged Severus not to let him go. Severus couldn't stand it; the unwanted attention that he was getting from the article; he was being looked down at by his students and colleagues. He had to find someway to clear his name. He wished more then ever that he hadn't broken up with Harry. He had hooked up with Caius because the man was older then Harry, no kids and he possessed some quality about him that Severus found attractive. "Even if I go back to Potter, he won't take me back for what I done."

"Severus who are you talking to?" Draco asked coming into the Sev's bedroom; he had just spent the last two hours denying the allegations against Severus from the article. Sitting by his godfather's bed, he knew nothing good would have come out of Severus and Caius being together.

"No one, what do you want?" Severus mumbled in the pillow.

"I wanted to tell you that other members of the staff are behind you in not believing Caius, plus I have told father what happened and he said that he would help in clearing your name. This might be a good time to go back to Harry."

Severus pulled his head out of his pillow. "And say what that I was an idiot for leaving him and the kids for some man that I thought was a one night stand, but turned into something completely different.

"Yes! Sev do you still care about Harry?"

"Of course I do, that's why I broke it off with Caius, because I want to go back to Harry. Now with this article and the fact that Harry might be with someone else, I can't."

"Sev, I'm pretty sure he's not with anyone now, or Taji would have told me. Sev stop being stubborn and go back to him; just explain everything and I'm sure he'll accept you back."

"He won't, I know he'll forgive you."

"No he won't, just leave Draco." Severus said as he buried his head back into his pillow. Draco just sighed and left the room.

--

Harry couldn't believe how big San Andreas was, it was the biggest wizarding school he had ever been to. It was more the size of a university campus then anything. Feeling lost, he knew he had to found the potions laboratory. As he walked among the many buildings, he found a group of students sitting on a grassy lawn laughing and drinking sodas. "Hi can you guys help me?" Harry asked as he approached the students.

"Sure, what do you need," asked a blond girl with dreadlocks.

"I'm looking for Professor Snape and the potions building, where can I found them?"

"Professor Snape, what do you want with him? Haven't you heard what happened with him and that article?"

"I'm an old friend of his and I do know about the article. I don't believe it do you?"

"None of us really do. Let me introduce myself, I'm Tem, that's Brad, Trixie, and Ryu." Tem pointed to a tall boy with red hair and black eyes, a tall girl with black hair and an Asian boy with spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm James." Harry decided not to use his real name, just encase something happened. "Do you guys know about the guy who did the interview?"

"Caius, a complete ass, he's slept around with so many guys, I'm surprised Snape was even with him." Ryu said as he sipped on more of his soda.

"Where can I found Snape?"

"I'll take you to his office." Tem said getting up. As the pair walked toward Severus's office, Harry marveled how the school was more open then Hogwarts. "Why do you need to see Professor Snape?"

"I just need to speak with about important matters."

"Oh ok." Tem led Harry into a Spanish mission style building, walking down the long halls; the pair reached a pair of double wooden doors that said potions. Entering the room, they walked down another hall, until they reached Severus's office. "Here you go."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem, I'll see you later." She said giving Harry an encouraging smile.

Harry took a deep breathe before entering Severus's office. In the office, Harry saw a large desk with a leather-rolling chair. A leather couch and walks covered in books. Sitting at Severus's desk, Harry saw pictures of him and the kids in picture frames. _If he does love me why would he do this?_ Harry thought. Pondering Harry sat for awhile, waiting until Severus decided to return.

--

Severus finished teaching a lecture and decided to go to his office to relax for sometime, opening the door he was surprised to see Harry sitting in his chair reading on of his books. "Why are you here?"

Harry looked up from his book, he had found on Severus's desk. "I came to see how you were and tell you that the kids miss you."

"You only came because of the article."

"Yes, Severus, I'm not going to beg for you to come home, personally I don't want you ever to come back."

Severus never thought he would hear those words ever from Harry. "I'm sorry for everything alright."

"Do you want to come back?" Harry asked trying to contain himself. He wanted to run into Severus's arms and tell the older man that he loved him.

"Yes, that's why I broke it off with Caius. I want you, I want the kids, and I just want my life to be what it used to be before I came here."

"You can't have that life; you threw it away once you started messing around with that Caius person. Do you know how hurt I was to find out you have been with him for so long. Did you two hook up when you first came here?"

Severus knew it was time to tell the truth. "No, listen I made a mistake and you are the only person I'm going to admit that to. We didn't date right away. From the first day, I came here, he tried to seduce me and for awhile I resisted him, but one night; I broke down. I was stressed from all my work and being away from you and the kids, so what I thought was going to be a one-night stand turned into something else. It was a mistake and I'm sorry I let him get in the way of our relationship."

Harry walked toward Severus and slapped the older man. "You idiot, you have no idea how much pain you caused me and the kids. There are so many nights that I had to hold Taji and tell him that you stilled loved him, even though you barely visited, basically every night he cries out for you. Lily and Iris suffer also saying your name and looking around for you, but every time they never do find you, so they come crying to me. Do you know how many nights I cried wondering what I did wrong to make you hate me? I know we had our rough patches in the beginning, but you had no right to make me and the children unhappy. This is not easily forgivable."

"Harry, I know you can never truly forgive me, but give me a chance. I'll quit this job and go back home to you and the children. Please let me come back to you and be a better person."

Harry thought for a second. "You can't just leave this job, I know you love it, but take a vacation and come home. Me and the children will accept you back." Severus gave a small smile as he hugged Harry. Harry hugged him back, he held the older man close as if he never wanted to let go.

As the two hugged, Draco came in with Caius following behind. "So you want him back," scoffed Caius. "Take him; I got what I wanted out of him. He is a good plaything; I'm surprised I got to have him for so long."

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Harry said using wordless magic to send a powerful stinging spell toward Caius.

Before Caius knew it, he was covered with huge red welts stinging him worse then a jellyfish. "You'll pay for this Potter."

"Doubt that." Harry sent a few more spells that made Caius silent and paralyzed him. "Do you want to come home now?

"Yes," Severus said. "Draco, you're coming to."

"Of course Sev, but before we leave I'll deal with this ass here." Draco said as he kicked Caius in the stomach.

--

After Draco and Severus took vacation time, the trio went back to Godric's Hollow to find the kids asleep. Ron and Hermione were happy to see that Severus was back, because they knew that he was the only one that Harry truly loved. The next morning, Taji went into the kitchen and found Sevy making breakfast as Harry got the girls food. "Sevy," Taji said happily.

Severus turned around and took his son into his arms. "Hi, my little man I missed you."

"I miss you to, will you be back home more and are you and daddy together?"

"Yes and yes, I promise I'll never hurt you ever again." Taji reaction was to hug Severus.

* * *

**p.s. How was this chapter? I wanted to end on a happy note, since Christmas is coming up. In another chapter I mentioned Hermione was pregnant I decided she is going to have a boy first, so her baby is going to be introduced in the next chapter, I don't know what the name will be, but it's not Hugo, if anyone wants to come up with a name for him let me know. Next chapter, Aden and Lyra come back into the story and Harry and Severus face another dilemma, not in their relationship, but with one of the kids.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-Don't own the Potter series**

**Sorry for the long period of not updating, but I'll try to update sooner.**

* * *

Hermione fed her son Alex Patrick as she and Harry sat on a bench watching the kids running around on playground equipment. She had just had her son and was happy to be a parent. "Harry, where is Severus?"

"With Albus." Harry said as he watched Taji slide down the slide on his belly. He was happy that he had his family back together, but Severus still had his job in America. Severus had said that he wasn't going to let some scandal ruin his career. Harry was still disappointed that Severus wanted to continue his job, but he wasn't going to try and lose Severus again.

"Daddy," yelled Iris from the sandbox. Hearing her, Harry quickly ran to her location to find her staring at Lily who had tears in her eyes. "Daddy."

"What Iris?" Looking over at Lily, he noticed that she had a dead flower in her hand, soon the flower-regained color and started to grow again. Harry watched in fascination as his daughter performed magic. When she was done, she planted the flower into the ground. Harry picked her up to kiss and praise her. "Good girl," he said as he carried her back to Hermione.

Taji had watched the whole thing feeling incredibly jealous, he hadn't done magic yet, and he didn't know if he would ever be capable in performing it. Running toward his daddy, he watched as Harry kept describing the event to Hermione and how he was so proud of Lily, his little witch.

"This deserves ice cream," Harry said. Lily and Iris yelled happily they rarely got treats like ice cream. Hermione agreed and the group started to walk to the ice cream parlor down the street from the park. Taji not finding anything to celebrate ran back to the playground equipment and started playing again. "Taji come now," Harry said.

"No," the boy yelled back.

"Daddy, Taji bad," said Lily feeling angry that she was missing her ice cream.

"He's not bad," Harry replied. "Hermione, I'll be right back do you think you can handle the girls?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled. Having Lily take Iris's hand, they went to get the ice cream.

Harry went to the slide and caught Taji when the boy slipped down it. "You love ice cream, why don't you want any?"

"Just don't want none."

"Tell me why, is it because you're jealous of Lily?"

"No," Taji lied.

"You know it's bad to lie. Just because Lily did magic before you, doesn't mean she is more special."

"She just using something stupid," Taji pouted. "She's a little bitch."

Harry saw red as he gave Taji a sharp whack on the child's bottom. "I don't know where you heard that word from, but you will never use it around me ever again. When we get home, I'm washing your mouth with soap and then you're getting a spanking."

"No,"

"I don't care what you say." Taji started to scream, not tolerating that Harry placed a silencing charm on him and went to the ice cream store. Inside he found, Hermione had already ordered ice cream for the girls and was eating some herself.

Placing Taji on a sit, Harry sat down. "Something wrong," asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you later."

"Are you going to order him some ice cream?"

"No, he's been naughty."

--

After the ice cream, Harry took the kids back home, where he put Iris and Lily down for a nap and then dealt with Taji. Taking the child into living room, Harry placed him firmly down on the couch. "It's time for you to be punished."

"NO!"

"Yes young man, because you used a filthy word. First your mouth needs to be cleaned out." Waving his wand, Harry made a small amount of bubbles appear in the child's mouth. Immediately Taji started to gag, because of the nastiness of the bubbles. A minute later, Harry made the bubbles disappear. "We're not done."

"No spanking."

"Yes young man." Taji got up and started to take off toward the front door; running after him Harry managed to catch the child, but was fought tooth and nail. "Taji Potter-Snape, stop this right now."

"I hate you, no spanking."

It fazed Harry that his son would say that, but he knew the boy was saying it out of anger. Getting a firmer grip on Taji, Harry sat on the couch and pulled Taji onto his lap. With a quick motion, Taji's bottom was bare. "Tell me why you're being punished."

"Cause you're mean."

"I want the right answer or you're getting more smacks."

"You're mean daddy, I hate you, Lily, Iris and Sevy," Taji screamed as he kicked his legs and pounded his fists. His tail was also swinging rapidly, taking a hold of the tail; Harry gave it a quick pull. "Ow,"

"I'm not being the mean one." Immobilizing the child's tail, Harry started to smack Taji's bottom. As he spanked the boy he didn't say a word, unlike Taji who first screamed and then started to cry. Concentrating on Taji's seating spot, Harry wanted the spanking to be effective. He knew once he told Severus about what happened Taji would receive another spanking. After a total of twenty-five smacks, Harry stopped and let his son cry. Taking the child in his arms, he rocked him and rubbed circles into his back. "I don't like spanking you, but I have no choice when you're naughty like that."

"No more," Taji sniffed.

"Possibly more, when I tell Sevy about what you said." Harry could feel Taji shivering against him as the child thought about that notion. "Now, I want to know where you heard that word from and why you said it."

Between his hiccups and sobs, Taji managed to speak. "Don't remember why I heard it from and said it cause I suppose to do magic before Lily."

"I know you're jealous, but you have no reason to say that word. Do you know what it means?"

"No."

"It's a bad word to describe women or other people. The actual meaning is to describe a female dog. Is Lily a dog?"

"No, when father was mad at his wives he would call them_ putas_."

"What does that mean?"

"It like the word I call Lily only worse it means that the women did nasty things with men."

"Well, I don't want to hear that word from your mouth either. It's time for a nap young man," Harry said. Taji not wanting to receive another punishment nodded as Harry took him to his room and placed the child in his bed."

"Want Edo."

"No not having him is another part of your punishment," Harry said taking the stuffed tiger out of the room. Feeling exhausted, Harry knew it was timehe had a nap and collapsed in his and Severus's bed.

--

Severus got no satisfaction in talking with Albus about his position in the wizarding world. Albus kept offering Severus back his job at Hogwarts, but Severus refused. Then Albus offered that Severus just brew potions for the ministry and the hospital wing and Severus still refused. Severus had not desire to ever comeback to Hogwarts to pursue a job, but he did miss his tea time with Minerva and Remus and how the headmaster would always invite him to tea when he was stressed. Finishing his talk, he was stopped by Minerva before leaving. "Yes," Severus said.

"Severus it's been awhile since we talked. How are you and the children doing?"

"Fine a little stress with the kids getting older."

"If Harry ever needs a break, me and Albus can watch the children for awhile. What I wanted to ask is how is Taji coping with his sisters?"

"Ok for right now, me and Harry don't know if his natural instincts will kick in and he'll try to hurt them, but we have been sticking to strict discipline if he does something wrong. I am afraid that his older brother will someday show up and seek his revenge. Me and Harry can handle him."

"Yes, how is Draco?" Minerva asked.

"Still the same; he's going to being staying in the States for awhile; he seems to like it out there, because people don't care who his father is."

"Well he has changed since I've seen him last. I have to meet with Poppy, bring the children here so I can see them."

"Ok, Minerva, I will see you later," Severus said leaving the Scottish witch.

--

Going home, Severus found his entire family fast asleep. Deciding to let everyone sleep he sat around and read a potion's magazine, until Iris and Lily woke up. Having Dobby bring the girls to him, he watched them play with each other until Harry woke up and came out. "Hey," Harry said kissing Severus on the cheek."

"Hello how was the park?"

"Interesting Lily started doing magic." Harry then explained to Severus about the whole episode at the park and how Taji got in trouble and was punished. Hearing what Taji had said, Severus became mad, but decided to punish the child when he was calmer.

"That child." Severus fumed.

"Severus later," Harry said.

--

Finally waking up from his nap, Taji felt dread when he heard Sevy's voice from outside; he wished more then ever that Draco was here to protect him Just wanting to get Sevy's punishment done, Taji went into the living room where the girls were playing at. At first he didn't see his parents, sitting down he looked at his sisters. Feeling proud of herself, Lily started to twirl herself like a ballerina and soon started to make sparkles appear out of no where. The jealousy that was at the park filled Taji again as he ran and grabbed on to Lily's arm. "Stop it," he screamed. Putting pressure on her arm, he started to hurt her. "Stop doing that you foul little creature."

"Master Taji please let go of Ms. Lily," said Dobby stepping into the room. It was his job to watch the kids as Severus and Harry spent some alone time in garden. Sick of the elf, he let go of Lily, dropped on all fours and started to attack the elf.

At the sight of Taji hurting Dobby the girls started screaming catching Severus and Harry's attention. Running into the house, they found Taji on top of Dobby trying to kill the elf. Taking quick action, Severus pulled Taji off Dobby and gave his already sore bottom five smacks. Snapping out of his rage, Taji started to cry. "Don't cry," Severus barked at him. "What's gotten into you?

"Sorry Sevy."

"No sorry, why did you attack Dobby?" Taji refused to speak and kept his head hung low. Not getting an answer from him, Severus asked his question to Dobby, who explained what had happen and how Taji was hurting Lily. After hearing the story, Severus carried Taji to his room, where he spanked the child until Taji became hoarse from crying. Afterward, Severus didn't cuddle the child and just place Taji in timeout for over twenty minutes. Coming back, he saw Harry was holding the girls. "Any marks on Lily?"

"No, his claws didn't go into her skin. How is he?"

"Learning his lesson."

"You didn't do it to hard, did you Severus?"

"No, but he will now what I won't tolerate from now on." Severus said taking Lily. Also making his own observations, he then gave his little girl praise for doing magic.

--

After the twenty minutes was up, Taji was let out of timeout and had to talk with Harry and Severus about what he did. After the whole spanking with Severus, Taji didn't want to talk to the pair of the, especially if Severus was still angry. Sitting on the couch, Taji tried to put on a brave face, but it wasn't working. "Taji, we want to know why you hurt Lily," asked Harry.

"Cause she did magic again."

"Just because you're of her doing during magic does not give you the right to hurt her or attack Dobby."

"What she did was bad." Taji retorted.

"No it's not, we know you don't like magic, but Lily doing magic is not bad. Do you think when me and Sev do magic that we're bad?"

"No,"

"So think the same way about Lily."

"I get spanked again?"

"No you've had enough for now, but you won't be eating any sweets for the next two weeks, plus you're going to help Dobby do some cleaning."

"NO want to." Taji cried.

"You will or I will spank you again," Severus snarled.

Taji eyes filled with tears, but in the back of his mind he convinced himself that Sevy and Harry didn't love him anymore. "So, I won't clean that's slave work."

Severus turned bright red, Harry had to hold unto Severus, so the older man wouldn't harm Taji. "Taji, you will stop with this disrespect." Harry said.

"No, I hate the both of you."

Breaking free of Harry, Severus caught Taji by the shirt and pulled him up, so the two were meeting eye to eye. "Listen you little monkey, I'm sick of your attitude right now. You will start behaving this instant."

"NO!" Was all Taji said, before he slashed Severus in the face. Dropping his son, Severus growled in pain, taking the opportunity Taji took off out of the house, as Harry went after him. Harry was fast, but not as fast of Taji when he got on all fours. Darting towards the woods, Taji used the trees to his advantage and climbed up them to effectively hide himself away from Harry. Searching each tree, Harry couldn't tell which one had Taji in it. Taji managed to get to one tree from another with little noise and used the leaves as camouflage.

"Fine, if you want to stay up there, you can come home when you feel ready," Harry shouted into the trees. Going home, Harry hoped that Taji would be following him, but the child didn't.

* * *

**How was the chapter let me know, anyway about this chapter, I'm just setting up the early stages of Taji and Severus having a strained relationship, especially when Taji becomes a teenager.**

_**Puta **_**means either whore, bitch etc. In the context Taji uses it; he means whore.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
